


Burning Like a Bridge for Your Body

by Wheresarizona



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is down, Darcy is thirsty, F/M, Making Out, Touch-Starved, flexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: “Can I shoot lasers from my eyes?” Bucky said, eyebrows scrunching and sounding confused.Darcy snorted. “No, I know you can’t shoot lasers from your eyes. Can you flex your pectorals like that?” She said, pointing a finger at the screen.“I mean probably.” Bucky said, shrugging.“Can you show me?” She said looking to him.(Or that one where Darcy gets Bucky to flex... without a shirt.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	Burning Like a Bridge for Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> This post is what Darcy is looking at, the bottom gif:  
> https://alphalewolf.tumblr.com/post/189929767308
> 
> *grammar and wording edits 06/17/2020*

Darcy and Bucky were lounging on the couch in her living room. Bucky to the side and Darcy in the middle. Bucky was reading a book while Darcy was on her phone, scrolling through Tumblr. It was just a lazy Saturday that they decided to hang out. As much as Darcy wanted them to be more than friends, it hadn't come up yet, so they hung out and talked and texted each other all the time. Darcy was scrolling through her feed when a gif made her stop for a second. She stared at it, trying to comprehend what was going on. She was very intrigued when an idea cropped up in her mind.

"Hey, Bucky?" She said, turning her head to look at him.

"Yes." Bucky said, not looking up from his book.

"Can you do this?" Darcy asked, pushing her phone over into his line of sight. On the screen was a gif from Batman VS Superman of Superman flexing his upper body muscles before shooting lasers from his eyes. The pectoral and shoulder flexing was mesmerizing. She'd seen the film before, but the scene was so quick she didn't comprehend just how mesmerizing it was until she saw the few seconds replayed over and over in the gif.

"Can I shoot lasers from my eyes?" Bucky said, eyebrows scrunching and sounding confused.

Darcy snorted. "No, I know you can't shoot lasers from your eyes. Can you flex your boobs like that?" She said, pointing a finger at the screen.

"I mean, probably." Bucky said, shrugging.

"Can you show me?" She said, looking to him.

Bucky set his book down on the arm of the couch, "You want me to flex?" He said, sounding confused again.

"Yes." She said, nodding to him.

"Okay." He said, moving his hands to his lap and flexing his arms and chest. Darcy could see his pecs move under his short sleeve shirt.

"There." He said, looking at her expectantly.

"Thank you, but can you maybe do it without the shirt?" She said, biting her lip.

"You want me to take off my shirt and flex for you?" He said, eyes wide.

"It's for science!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"For science…" He mumbled. "Okay." He pulled his shirt off over his head, bunched it up, and put it in his lap. Darcy gulped at the view of all the golden skin in front of her. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her phone in her lap. Bucky grinned at her reaction, his face lighting up. "Are you ready?" He teased.

"Uh, yeah." She said.

Bucky stretched his arms down and flexed the muscles in his upper body. Darcy couldn't help herself; her hand shot out to touch a flexed pec before quickly pulling it back. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled, looking away.

"That's alright. You can touch me if you like." Bucky said, smile not leaving his face. Darcy tentatively brought her hand up and felt the hard muscles of his pec, up to his shoulder. When her fingers met the scarred skin near his metal arm, Bucky shivered at the contact. 

"Sorry." Darcy whispered, pulling her hand back. He stopped flexing and was quick, grabbing her hand and gently placing it back on his scarred skin. Darcy's breath hitched. Bucky was meeting her eyes as he said, "Please touch me. I want you to."

Darcy maneuvered herself into his lap, straddling his thighs to get closer and used both of her hands to trace his body, starting with his arms, running her fingers over both the metal and skin at the same time. His skin was warm to the touch, much warmer than an average person. Bucky closed his eyes, looking like he was enjoying the sensations. Darcy brought her hands back to his chest, now softer than when he was flexing but still firm. She ran her hands down his abs and past his belly button to the hair peeking out above his jeans. Bucky's eyes flew open, his hands grabbing both of hers gently before bringing them up to his face. He rubbed them over the scruff of his jaw before kissing both of her palms. Darcy's heart was thundering in her chest as he pulled her forward, bringing them chest to chest. 

"Can I kiss you?" Bucky breathed, eyes searching hers. 

Darcy crushed their lips together in answer, moving her hands into his hair. Bucky hugged her closer to him, deepening the kiss. Darcy moaned at the heat of it, Bucky's tongue expertly exploring her mouth. Warmth was pooling between her legs, and she could feel Bucky's growing excitement. She raked her nails against his scalp, Bucky made an appreciative noise, before gently disengaging their lips. They rested their foreheads together, catching their breaths. Darcy's body was excited from the impromptu makeout session; clearly, Bucky was too.

"Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" Darcy panted, a smile on her face. 

"Yes." Bucky said, before picking her by the thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist, heading to her bedroom. Darcy was in for a wonderful and unexpected evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
